1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including an oxide semiconductor, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 describes a semiconductor device that includes a transistor using an oxide semiconductor film and a transistor using single crystal silicon. Patent Document 1 also describes a transistor using an oxide semiconductor film has extremely low off-state leakage current.